Not As Sweet
by CloudBelle
Summary: Laharl is haunted by Flonne's voice- only discovering that it's much more different when the angel is around. OneShot.


**AN: **This is just a small piece I've been trying to write since last month. I hope it's not so bad, since this is my first time writing here. Please do leave a Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea.

* * *

_Laharl.._

Flonne's calm voice rang in his head again, sounding much sweeter than the last one. He cringed, his hands turning to fists.

_Laharl.._

There it goes again; seemingly unaware of how much annoyance it caused him. Raising his left hand, Laharl covered his eyes tightly, expecting the voice to leave his mind. He remained covering his eyes until he felt relieved, slouching in his throne as if he'd just came back from a battle and needed a little rest.

_This is entirely that Love Freak's fault! _ he thought, sighing as he gaze above the silent room.

Laharl is aware of how Flonne would enter his mind when he's not paying attention, or when he's bored with the tasks assigned to him as the Overlord. But as stubborn as Laharl can be, he'll never reveal that it's Flonne who occupies his mind. It'll be too embarrassing for an Overlord to handle. He's also aware of how he would think of a sensible reason just to know Flonne's whereabouts. It's not as if the Prinnies would ask for one, but really, he's just too in denial.

And definitely guilty…

He has faced zombies and demons. But his feelings?

_Laharl.._

_Crap. _There goes her voice again. _Why won't it…_

"Shut up!" Laharl screeched, his voice echoing on the four corners of the room.

As the echoes faded, he leaned back lazily in his seat, silence embracing him.

"Dood," a prinny stood just below the throne's platform. "I haven't said a word! No need to shut me up, dood."

Laharl's brows furrowed, glaring at the prinny. "It's… It's because I'm already hungry. What's taking my food so long?"

"Dood, your food's in the dining—"

"I don't care. Go get my _flonne_" He ordered, raising one of his arms, his hand pointing to the large door.

The Overlord remained in such a pose, only flinching after realization crept inside him.

He saw the Prinny tilt its head, "Your _Flonne_, dood? You sure you're hungry?"

"No, you moron!" He felt heat rise up his cheeks, his eyes suddenly widening. "I said 'go get my food' - something wrong with your ears? Now leave!"

The poor Prinny shivered in fear, almost tripping as he ran towards the door, leaving it ajar.

Pressing his temples lightly with his fingers, Laharl closed his eyes, trying to calm down from the recent argument.

Somehow, he can't believe he slipped, saying the angel's name rather than the right one. This sure isn't right, nor is it normal. Having a little crush on her is childish, but falling for her is just crazy.

If this is the thing they call love, then it sure could kill.

_Laharl.._

He growled, but his eyes flew open when the same voice continued "Are you all right, Laharl?"

This time, the angel trainee was there, standing a few feet away from the throne's platform. Her eyes of deep blue gazed alarmingly on Laharl's tensed features. She sighed silently, walking closer to where he sat.

It didn't matter to him where she plans to stand. Her presence… seems to have cured him in a snap- he felt better, with warmth gradually spreading throughout his body. Really, isn't it strange that he felt the opposite just a minute earlier?

"What's the matter?" She asked. But still, he has no reply.

Frozen in his throne, he stared at the little angel in front of him. He took notice of how lightly her hands stroke the sides of her white dress, and how gently her hair swayed behind her. Without noticing, his mouth raised on one side- something that made Flonne chuckle.

"The Prinny was right," she said. "You're just hungry."

"I was" He removed his gaze from her, abashed by the fact of observing her. "But my appetite went away after seeing you. What brings you here, love freak?"

Of course, he tried his best to glower at the angel, looking as if he meant what he said. But Flonne, unaffected by his façade, seems to be entertained.

"Well, the Prinny also told me to come here." She smiled, then imitating the Prinny's voice saying "_His Flonne, dood! He said he needs his Flonne!"_

Laharl clenched his teeth, his cheeks suddenly flushed. "He told you that?"

"Well," Flonne looked down, not noticing Laharl's quick movement from the throne. He held his sword tightly on one hand, walking towards the huge door, passing the innocent Flonne. "W-wait, where are you going?"

"…going to take a Prinny's life out of him."

Flonne gasped, one of her hand instinctively grabbing his red scarf. "Laharl!"

He heard it again- her voice calling out his name. But unlike earlier, it didn't annoy him. His brows didn't furrow, nor did his hands turned to fists.

The feeling was different, just because she was there.

"My food's gonna get cold." He said, reassuring her that the poor Prinny will still live. And with a gentle tug, Flonne let go of his scarf, watching as he pull the door open.

He never knew of how much the angel could affect him. But he sure knows that her voice will continue annoying him for the next few hours, because it's not as sweet when she's not around.


End file.
